Peeping Thomas
by IvyJaneLily
Summary: Thomas discovers a hole in the wall which gives him a view to Jimmy's room. Does he spy on him one night? Of course he does! A smutty, voyeuristic one-shot involving our favourite under-butler and his obsession with our favourite footman.


**A/N: This is just a little voyeuristic Thommy one-shot I dreamt up one day, which I've finally put to paper (keyboard). I hope it tickles your Sunday night fancy!**

* * *

Thomas sat down on the edge his bed, arousal gripping him already. He glanced over to his dresser, and smiled nervously at the secrets held behind it.

He had discovered it by accident, only last week.

His room had become stale, and boring. He had been living there for ten years now, and it had not once been redecorated, or even been blessed with a lick of paint or a new item of furniture.

During a quiet Monday afternoon, he had taken on a sudden burst of energy and decided to rearrange his furniture, much to the amusement of the other servants. All they could hear were the sounds of the bed frame scraping and the dresser rattling;Thomas was determined to liven up his surroundings. Jimmy, whose room was next door, rolled his eyes in mild irritation.

Thomas had dragged the dresser away from the wall, coughing at the dust that had gathered behind it, and flinching at the spider who had swiftly scuttled away underneath the skirting board. Thomas hated spiders.

Much to Thomas' disappointment, the wall was a completely different colour behind the dresser where it had been starved of the sun, rendering any kind of repositioning pointless. He didn't like the idea of a dresser-shaped alien patch of paint on the wall; he may have been an under-butler, rather than an architect, but he was an under-butler with a sense of interior design.

Moving to push the dresser back, Thomas' eyes noticed a hole in the wall, and not just a tiny, pin-sized hole either. It was the size of a penny, at the very least. Positioned at around Thomas' chest height, he bent down to look into the hole, and gasped in surprise when he realised he could see right the way through to Jimmy's room next door. A shiver of excitement ran through his body when he realised he could see Jimmy playing cards on his bed.

After watching for rather a little too long, Thomas sprung back up to normal height, blushing madly. He could see into Jimmy's room! Jimmy's bedroom! The place where Jimmy slept, and got dressed, and more importantly, undressed! _And possibly other, more unmentionable things,_ thought Thomas, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

Thomas pushed back the dresser hastily, cursing himself for his thoughts. Abominable, disgusting, perverted thoughts – of course he couldn't possibly watch whilst Jimmy did those things!

_Or could he?_

That was a week ago. Since then, Thomas had pondered over his predicament. A part of him wanted to glue the dresser to the wall, or fill in the hole with plaster, to prevent himself from the temptation of doing what made him feel ashamed.

But there was another, curious part of him, that wanted to know. That wanted to look. That wanted to spy.

He had made the decision a couple of days ago. He was going to do it. Just once. Once wouldn't hurt. Even though he felt uneasy about it, he hoped that once he had done it, he could put the matter to rest and forget about the hole.

So – tonight was the night. One of the perks of being the under-butler was that once the dinner had been served and cleared, the night was his own. If he had been a valet, he would have been expected to stay on duty until his master was ready for bed. Thomas was his own master...and he was definitely ready for bed.

Pulling on his pyjamas, Thomas wasn't surprised to discover that he was already aroused. He had never done anything like this before, and he considered himself to be pretty experienced when it came to matters of a physical nature.

Thomas tiptoed over to the dresser, and as quietly as he could, he inched it away from the wall, revealing the hole of shame. Over the last couple of days, Thomas had cleared it of dust and loose plaster, to enable a better view. It was convenient how good a view it gave him of Jimmy's room, specifically his bed. _Almost too convenient_, he thought.

He picked up a chair and moved it over to the wall, grabbing a dirty towel in preparation of what was to come. His heart was beating ten to the dozen, and his palms were beading with perspiration. He removed the glove from his left hand, and threw it onto the bed behind him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Thomas pressed his face to the wall, positioning his right eye to the hole.

The room was empty. Jimmy hadn't come back to his room yet.

Thomas sat back, and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pyjama'd thighs. Should he take this as a sign that he should stop this perversion?

Just then, he heard a sound from the corridor outside. It was Jimmy, saying good night to someone. _Probably Alfred, _thought Thomas, with a sneer of disgust. Why Jimmy gave him the time of day was beyond him.

Realising that Jimmy was about to enter his room, Thomas drew his eye back to the hole without even thinking about it. Obviously he was more perverted than he liked to believe.

Thomas saw Jimmy walk in the door and close it, heaving a sigh of relief that the day was over once again. Jimmy leant back against his closed door, running his hands through his hair, leaving it tousled and scruffy.

_God, I love it when he does that! _Thomas thought, rubbing his thighs in circular motions, edging his hands closer to his groin slowly.

Jimmy slid his hands down to his neck, and undid his tie, tossing it onto the chair next to him. Removing his jacket, he placed it onto a hanger in his wardrobe carefully. He untucked his shirt from his trousers, and began to undo it.

Thomas' breathing quickened; he knew he was about to catch a glimpse of Jimmy's golden, smooth chest, and it excited him. Thoughts of perversion were all but forgotten. He swallowed and moved his hands up to his stomach, where he began trailing circles around his bellybutton, not daring to touch any further down in case it sent him over the edge too soon.

Jimmy reached the bottom button and drew open his shirt, revealing his perfect chest. Swiftly removing his shirt and chucking it over the chair, he walked over to his dresser, which unfortunately left him facing away from Thomas' peep-hole.

_Well...at least he has a nice back! _

Jimmy sank his hands into a bowl of water on the dresser, and splashed water over his face and neck. Repeating the action several times, with great vigour, Thomas delighted in watching the water splash over Jimmy's shoulders and run down his back, dampening his trousers at the waistband. Thomas was itching to deal with his own damp waistband, but he knew that the slightest touch would finish him.

Grabbing his towel, Jimmy dried his face and turned round to face the wall. Thomas almost ducked; he was sure Jimmy could see him. Jimmy showed no sign of spotting anything untoward, and began to undo his trousers; taking his time, much to Thomas' frustration.

Thomas shifted in his chair and felt his erection brush against his pyjama bottoms – it was agony. He wanted so much to touch it, to caress its stiffness, to pretend that it was actually Jimmy pleasuring him with his mouth. He was glad he was sitting down – his knees would have given way minutes ago had he been standing.

Jimmy finished unbuttoning his trousers and let them drop to the floor with a flourish. Left in just his underpants, Thomas took in the view through the peep-hole, and started salivating. Jimmy looked like a Greek God – bronzed, toned and confident with his body. Jimmy paused for a moment, almost as though he wasn't sure what to do next. Thomas didn't mind; it gave him time to appreciate the splendour in view.

Jimmy moved over to his bed, and sat down, swinging his legs up onto it. Thomas was a little surprised that he hadn't put on his pyjamas, but it was a hot night, being early August. Maybe Jimmy was loathe to wearing pyjamas in the summer. Thomas wasn't complaining.

Jimmy propped his pillow upright and leant back against it, closing his eyes gently. Thomas hoped he was going to be witness to something more than just Jimmy sleeping in his underwear. Luckily, Jimmy wasn't quite ready to go to sleep just yet.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jimmy began to massage his thigh with his right hand, a small smile appearing on his lips. _This is more like it, _thought Thomas. He watched as the small bulge in Jimmy's underwear started to look pronounced, as his own bulge tented his pyjama bottoms so conspicuously.

Thomas gasped quietly as Jimmy slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his underpants, massaging his pubic area. Silently urging Jimmy to remove his underwear to allow Thomas to see what he so desired, Thomas was frustrated to see that Jimmy was in no rush to reveal his erection. Instead, Thomas squinted his eyes to focus on what looked like Jimmy, gripping his hardness beneath the pants.

Thomas saw Jimmy's face crease with pleasure when his hand finally made contact with his penis, and a silent gasp emitted from both Thomas' and Jimmy's mouth. Thomas looked down; there was a large damp patch where he had been leaking for some time. He still daren't touch himself; he didn't think he would need to at all tonight. His thoughts and sights alone would be quite enough, he was sure of it.

Jimmy's hand moved up and down vigorously, sending spasms of delirium around Thomas' body. He watched as Jimmy slowed down and speeded up his movements, all the while using his other hand to rub his thigh, digging his nails into it, causing him to moan quietly. Suddenly Jimmy stopped, and before Thomas had time to feel disappointed, Jimmy had hooked his thumbs into his underpants and slid them off in one fluid movement, kicking them off the bed and onto the floor.

Thomas blinked; Jimmy was now completely naked on his bed, and wasted no time in taking his penis back into his hand, pumping up and down in a smooth and steady rhythm. Thomas watched as Jimmy rubbed his thumb around the head, spreading the droplets that had no doubt already formed there. Thomas couldn't remember feeling more aroused in his life; the shame he would feel afterwards would definitely be worth this moment.

Jimmy brought his left hand up to his lips, and Thomas watched as Jimmy slid his index finger into his mouth, lubricating it with his saliva.

Thomas almost climaxed there and then; there was only one reason why Jimmy would be moistening his finger, and he shuddered in anticipation of what was likely to happen next. He wasn't mistaken; Jimmy, once satisfied that his finger was prepared, bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed. He slid his hand down between his open legs and pressed his finger into his entrance, which Thomas couldn't quite see but the effect was just the same.

Thomas arched his back in delight; the sight of Jimmy masturbating was enough to contend with, let alone watching penetrating Jimmy himself. Jimmy appeared to be enjoying himself immensely; even though his eyes were still tightly closed, his lips carried a small smile which kept parting to let small gasps of pleasure escape from within them. Thomas had never seen anything like it, and it was wonderful.

Thomas knew he couldn't wait any longer; he slid his hand down into his pyjamas and grasped his hard penis, stifling his moans by biting into his other hand, ignoring the pain that rippled up his arm. He concentrated on the sight through the hole, and felt his climax approaching at a lightning speed. Jimmy was in the throes of orgasm, and Thomas audibly gasped when he saw a creamy substance spurt from Jimmy's penis, once, twice, three times, covering his toned stomach and hand.

Thomas leaned back into his chair and allowed his orgasm to overcome his whole being. His hips bucked forwards as he felt himself coming, unreservedly, into his pyjama bottoms; the towel he had prepared earlier lay forgotten at his feet. Breathing heavily, he leant forward to look through the hole once more, and smiled as he saw Jimmy laying spent on his bed, still covered in his own sticky juices. He could see Jimmy's chest rising and falling as he recovered from his activities, and felt a rush of affection for the man. He looked so content, and it warmed Thomas' heart. Thomas had never before felt this way about another man; not only did he feel wanton lust for Jimmy's body, he cared for him, loved him.

Thomas removed his face from the wall and stood up, shakily. He looked at the hole in the wall, then over to the dresser which was pushed to the right.

_I'll move that back in the morning. Don't want to wake the whole house up._

Thomas removed his sodden pyjama bottoms and wiped himself down with the towel. Pulling on a pair of underpants, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers loosely over his body.

_I should feel ashamed and embarrassed, but I don't. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? _He mused. Turning out the light on his bedside table, he slithered down until his head was touching the pillow. There was still a light coming from the peep hole; Jimmy was still awake. He wondered how Jimmy was feeling after his moment of pleasure. He wondered what Jimmy had been thinking about whilst touching himself.

Eventually, Thomas closed his eyes and, exhausted from his adrenaline-fuelled activities, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas was headed down the stairs to the kitchen, ready to start his duties for the day when he heard someone calling him.

"Psst!"

Thomas turned to see Jimmy running down the stairs behind him, and smiled at the footman.

"Ah, James! I trust you slept well?" Asked Thomas, his face turning pink as he remembered the voyeuristic nature of his bedtime indulgence.

"Indeed I did, Mr Barrow!" Said Jimmy, loudly. As he reached Thomas on the stairs, he paused, deliberately.

Thomas looked around and leaned in towards him, whispering in his ear.

"That was quite a performance you put on in your room last night, Jimmy. I don't mind saying I might have to watch that again!"

Jimmy grinned mischievously at his lover. "All right. But can I watch _you _tonight?"

Thomas returned his smile. "Of course you can. You're in for a treat, I promise you!"

* * *

**A/N: Of course our Thomas wouldn't be so perverted! At least not without Jimmy's permission ;)**


End file.
